1. Field of the Invention
A reinforced storage container in which the reinforcing is also part of the cover lock.
2. Other Disclosures
There are many patents showing reinforced side walls on containers. Exemplary of these are Fleischer, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,074,314 issued Mar. 16, 1937; Bronte, et al, 3,063,615, issued Nov. 13, 1962, Demby, et al, 3,285,492, issued Nov. 15, 1966; and Keith, 3,286,900, issued Nov. 22, 1966. Other patents disclose reinforcing around the upper rim of containers. Exemplary of these are Beaman, et al, 2,220,388, issued Nov. 5, 1940; and Wasyluka, 3,178,093, issued Apr. 13, 1965.